Craquage
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Nous sommes vendredi et j'ai écrit en 5 minutes. Je vous présente le craquage du week end. Vous comprendrez en lisant Et j'ai même pas honte!
1. Chapter 1

**Le craquage du vendredi soir**

J'ai lu une fic où Stiles se fait kidnapper par une meute d'Alphas et où il se fait frapper parce qu'il parle trop (vous connaissez Stiles ) ) Et je me suis dit, que se passerait-il, si les Alphas réagissaient autrement ? Ceci est le résultat de cette cogitation

Personnages complètement OOC ^^

Attention, spoiler sur la saison 3A, même si c'est léger ^^

Rating : K

Dispairing : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas *soupir de déception*

Couple : n'a pas

Bêta-reader : Sylvain

**Stiles et les Alphas**

Scott, Derek, Cora, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia et Allison étaient aux quatre cents coups. Stiles avait disparu. Enlevé par la meute d'Alpha. Depuis quatre jours, les loups de Beacon Hill cherchaient sans relâche l'humain. Même Peter était de la partie. Bon, Derek avait dû le menacer, mais l'ex-Alpha contribuait à la recherche du jeune humain à la langue trop bien pendue.

Scott faisait de son mieux pour couvrir la disparition de son meilleur ami, vis à vis du Shérif. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué de trouver des excuses, surtout que le dit-Shérif était le père du disparu. De plus, le père n'était absolument pas au courant des activités extra-scolaires très poilues de son fils.

Les Bêtas, les humaines et l'Alpha étaient au loft, occupés à marquer sur une carte, les endroits qu'ils avaient déjà vérifiés. Les loups relevèrent soudain la tête de la table quand ils entendirent une voiture se garer sur le parking. Ils humèrent l'air et se tendirent quand ils reconnurent l'odeur de Stiles. Le lycéen était accompagné de plusieurs loups à l'odeur inconnue.

Les garous placèrent les fragiles jeunes filles dans leur dos pour les protéger et se mirent en position d'attaque. Ils ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise en entendant des gémissements de douleur. Et ça ne venait pas de Stiles. Absolument pas même, puisque le bouche sur pattes parlait sans presque reprendre sa respiration. Les loups tendirent l'oreille pour n'en perdre aucune miette.

- … La prochaine fois, faudra me prévenir quand même. Pas que me faire kidnapper doive devenir une habitude, mais si j'avais su j'aurais préparé un sac. J'avais même pas de brosse à dent. Bon, Ennis a été assez gentil pour me prêter la sienne, mais c'est pas très hygiénique tout ça et j'aime bien avoir mes affaires, moi. J'ai bien aimé dormir avec un T-Shirt de Kali, mais… Dis, d'ailleurs, Kali, faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes griffes de pieds. Parce que t'es super sexy, mais quand tu te promènes comme ça, pieds nus, ça gâche un peu l'effet… T'en pense quoi Deucalion ?

Et le monologue débité à toute vitesse continua comme ça pendant toute la montée de l'ascenseur. Quand Stiles et les loups étrangers firent coulisser la porte du loft de Derek, la meute de Beacon Hill put voir que les Alphas ennemis avaient un air épuisé. Une jeune femme –probablement Kali- propulsa l'otage dans le logement, pendant qu'un homme qui devait être aveugle, si on prenait en compte la canne et les lunettes noires, déclarait d'une voix suppliante :

- Reprenez-le ! On quitte la région et on promet de ne jamais revenir. Mais par pitié, reprenez-le !

Les loups et les humains résidants sur le territoire de Beacon Hill ne purent se retenir de hurler de rire. Stiles les regarda avec suspicion.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea-t-il. Pourquoi vous riez ?

Ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de ses amis.


	2. le retour du craquage!

Me revoila avec un autre craquage. préparez vous, ça m'arrive assez régulièrement ^^

* * *

Stiles Stilinski était un adolescent comme les autres. Enfin comme les autres, c'est vite dit. Pourtant, rien ne le prédestinait à être autre chose qu'un ado de 17 ans, fils du Shérif de la petite ville de Beacon Hill, Californie. Sauf que les choses changèrent quand Scott McCall, ami de toujours et compère dans les délires, s'était fait mordre par un Alpha. Entendez un Alpha Loup Garou. Oui oui, un loup garou, un vrai, avec des crocs et tout. Bref, Stiles s'était retrouvé à aider son meilleur ami à retrouver un certain équilibre pour éviter que Scott ne tue tout le monde, lui le premier.

Et c'est comme ça que les deux ados avaient rencontré Derek Hale. Ou plutôt Derek -Loup Grincheux- Hale. Faut être honnête, Derek n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un Gai Luron. Oh que non. Toujours à faire la tronche, à grogner et à donner des ordres. Pas que ça ait un effet quelconque sur les deux amis, mais quand même. Stiles n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être constamment plaqué aux murs, ou toute autre surface dure à disposition, alors que le loup le menaçait de lui arracher la gorge avec ses dents. Pire, l'ado commençait à s'inquiéter quand Derek ne le faisait pas. Ce qu'il trouvait bizarre.

Aussi l'adolescent ne fut-il pas tellement étonné quand il se retrouva plaqué à la porte de sa chambre avec, à trois centimètres de son visage, un loup visiblement très en colère. Dieu merci, son père travaillait, ce soir-là et ne devait rentrer que le lendemain matin.

- Heu, Derek, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Stiles avec calme.

Pas qu'il soit blasé ou qu'il n'ait pas peur, c'est juste que là, il était en terrain connu. Lui contre le mur, Derek lui grognant au visage. La routine, quoi !

- Tu oses poser la question ! grogna Derek.

- Tu sais en général, quand on demande ce qui se passe, c'est qu'on ne le sait pas justement. D'où ma question. Parce que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que pour les loups garous c'est différent, mais chez les humains normaux, ça fonctionne comme ça. Je veux pas dire que t'es pas humain, ou normal, mais peut-être que…

Il fut interrompu dans son babillage quand le loup garou le cogna encore une fois contre le panneau de bois.

- Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, Derek, ça fait super mal !

- Alors, réponds !

- Mais répondre à quoi, Bordel ! T'as même pas posé de question !

L'adolescent regretta un peu son éclat quand il fut propulsé sur son lit. Il atterrit à plat ventre et se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir une boite en plein visage.

- Explique-moi ça ! Exigea le loup.

Stiles attrapa la boite, la fixa quelques secondes avant de regarde le Lycan avec des yeux ronds.

- T'es sérieux, mec ? Faut vraiment que je t'explique à quoi ça sert ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Ok, ok, t'énerve pas ! Tu te rends quand même compte que je n'ai absolument aucune explication à te donner. Je ne t'appartiens pas et donc….

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté quand Derek rampa sur lui et lui grogna encore dessus.

- T'es à moi ! Gronda le loup.

Avant que Stiles puisse réagir, une bouche l'embrassait avec dureté et passion.

En arrivant au lycée le lendemain matin, Stiles avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Bon, il comprenait parfaitement avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit avec Derek. Non, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment c'était arrivé. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Scott arriva à sa hauteur.

- Hé mec, ça va ? demanda le jeune loup. T'as une drôle de démarche, tu t'es fait mal ?

Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour éviter de rougir même s'il était à peu près certain de ne pas y arriver. Comment annonce-t-on à son meilleur ami qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air pendant des heures avec un homme, a fortiori quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement ? Mais la vérité, c'était qu'en effet il avait « légèrement » mal aux reins.

- Au fait, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Questionna Scott.

Stiles grogna, à croire que Derek déteignait, puis sorti la boite de son sac à dos et la tendit à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrange en regardant l'état de la boite, puis à l'intérieur.

- Mec, pourquoi il n'en reste que trois ? C'est une boite de douze !

- Crois-moi, Scott, t'as pas envie de savoir, ironisa Stiles. Mais alors vraiment pas. Oh et rends moi service, la prochaine fois ou tu y vas toi-même ou c'est Allison qui y va, mais je n'achèterais plus de préservatifs pour vous !


	3. Garde

Stiles les observe et se dit que c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

- Bon, on est d'accord ? Dit Scott. Tu l'as les lundis, mardis et samedis.

- Dis donc, tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, proteste Derek. Pourquoi je n'ai que trois jours ?

- Ah oui, t'as raison, acquiesce le jeune homme. Bon alors, on rajoute les dimanches. Mais je veux pouvoir changer les jours en cas de besoin.

- En cas de quel besoin ? Grogne le plus vieux.

- Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, rétorque McCall. Je pourrais avoir besoin de lui.

- Je trouve que tu abuses, contre Hale. Tu le vois tous les jours au lycée, plus les entrainements de La Crosse, plus les mercredis et les jeudis. Tu ne peux pas en plus rogner sur mes jours !

Stiles soupire et décide d'intervenir.

- Dites, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non ?

Sans surprise, deux « La Ferme ! » lui sont simultanément envoyés en pleine face. Et les deux loups-garous repartent dans leurs tractations. Le jeune humain se rencogne dans sa chaise et observe quelques instants, son petit ami et son meilleur ami décider de quand il verra qui et combien de temps. Il a vraiment l'impression de voir deux parents se chamailler la garde de leur enfant. Finalement, le jeune Stilinski se lève et va voir Isaac. Parce qu'après tout, eux aussi peuvent jouer à ça...


End file.
